


Everything Is Fine

by concretewasps (defenestratedplane)



Series: Everything Is Fine [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenestratedplane/pseuds/concretewasps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minific; Tim posts a final entry on twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Post-87, based on the prompt "the story ends in a rainstorm; during the story there is a sudden change in weather."

Tim sits back in the desk chair. He had sent out the Twitter link to Entry #87, and now he was done with Marble Hornets for good. From outside the motel window, sunlight shone in, as if to punctuate his final thoughts on the channel–everything was fine.

It  _was_.

Sighing, he closes his laptop and begins to pack away everything into his bag. He hesitates at the camera; does he keep using it? Would Jay want him to keep it?

Jay…

He decides that Jay would want him to keep it, if only as a precautionary measure, and keeps it out of his bag.

As he leaves his hotel to pack his things in his car, he wonders if this is what his life will be from now on; no longer running from murderous psychopaths and cryptic stalkers, but from attachments to places and people.

But he can deal with this. Everything is fine.

Walking back to the front desk, he notices dark clouds rolling in. It begins to rain in earnest as he returns his room key, but when he leaves the building, he doesn't head for the safety of his car. He stands in the rain. And he thinks.

He thinks about everything he isn't leaving behind.

He thinks about everything that’s been lost.

He thinks about Jay.

He thinks about Jay a lot, these days.

As the rain pours harder, he feels a buzzing in the back of his mind, a static interference that grows more insistent. He takes his pills from his pocket. They feel heavy in his hand.

The buzzing gets louder.

Everything is fine.

Tim sits back in the desk chair. He had sent out the Twitter link to Entry #87, and now he was done with Marble Hornets for good. From outside the motel window, sunlight shone in, as if to punctuate his final thoughts on the channel–everything was fine.

It  _was_.

Sighing, he closes his laptop and begins to pack away everything into his bag. He hesitates at the camera; does he keep using it? Would Jay want him to keep it?

Jay…

He decides that Jay would want him to keep it, if only as a precautionary measure, and keeps it out of his bag.

As he leaves his hotel to pack his things in his car, he wonders if this is what his life will be from now on; no longer running from murderous psychopaths and cryptic stalkers, but from attachments to places and people.

But he can deal with this. Everything is fine.

Walking back to the front desk, he notices dark clouds rolling in. It begins to rain in earnest as he returns his room key, but when he leaves the building, he doesn't head for the safety of his car. He stands in the rain. And he thinks.

He thinks about everything he isn't leaving behind.

He thinks about everything that’s been lost.

He thinks about Jay.

He thinks about Jay a lot, these days.

As the rain pours harder, he feels a buzzing in the back of his mind, a static interference that grows more insistent. He takes his pills from his pocket. They feel heavy in his hand.

The buzzing gets louder.

Everything is fine.


End file.
